


first, i have to be alone with you.

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: Shane’s surprised Ryan hasn’t noticed.





	first, i have to be alone with you.

**Author's Note:**

> shae brought up the concept of ryan being unaware of his choking kink and i said “yep”
> 
> **this is not for consumption by the people i write about.**

Shane’s surprised Ryan hasn’t noticed.

Taking a sip from his tea, Shane leaned back against the island in the center of the kitchen. Ryan was sat in the opposite corner from the door, head bowed a bit as he stared down at the notebook ahead of him. There was apart of him that wondered if Ryan was just stringing him along, keeping him on his toes as he tried to subtly hint at his thing with choking. It wasn’t that Shane was opposed; the duo weren’t vanilla in bed all the time, and Shane had gotten off his fair share of times at the thought of quieting Ryan’s moans by covering his boyfriend’s mouth or grasping his neck, but he figured Ryan would come to him in due time.

It had been months since Shane had first noticed, though. Ryan never waited this long for something he knew he wanted. That’s what lead Shane to believe that he didn’t know.

Shane took a slow sip from his cup, watching as Ryan dropped the pen in his hand and glanced up toward the computer screen. He was unaware Shane had even joined him in the kitchen as he had his headphones in, far too focused on the videos he had found of the most recent mystery that had piqued his interest. Ryan’s hands moved absentmindedly to the back of his neck, rubbing lightly at the tense skin there before they moved toward the front. It was the little things like this that made Shane believe that Ryan even had the kink in the first place; he’d never seen someone so obsessed with their own neck, especially if they weren’t aware of it. It was like that all of the time—Ryan’s hands would be on his neck all the time, they could be on set for a shoot or sitting on the couch in Shane’s apartment and Ryan would just be there, quite practically daring Shane to take matters into his own hands. 

Ryan’s hands laid there for a few long moments before he reached out to exit from the video he was watching. He pulled his headphones off and turned, smiling a bit as he finally acknowledged Shane. “Hey, dude.” Pushing out the chair he was sat in, Ryan made his way over toward Shane and glanced over his friends shoulder before leaning up to press a peck against Shane’s mouth. He almost forgot they were still in the ‘behind everyone’s back’ phase of their relationship. “What’s up?”

Shane handed over the cup in his hands to Ryan as he practically pried it out of them, shrugging his shoulders simply. “Just thinking.”

Ryan lifted an eyebrow, taking a swig of Shane’s tea before he returned it. “About what?” Shane stared at Ryan for a few long moments, a tensed look on his face before Ryan finally seemed to get the hint. His face flushed a dark red and Shane grinned, relishing in the way that Ryan crumbled beneath the smallest actions on Shane’s behalf. “We’re not discussing that here.”

“After work?” Shane asked, smiling as Ryan nodded. “Cool. See you then.” Shane leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s hair before he left his boyfriend to his research. He had his own to do.

* * *

 

It wasn’t something Shane wanted to just spring on Ryan, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He knew Ryan wouldn’t be completely enthusiastic about the idea; the guy didn’t even know he had a choking kink so Shane knew that if he tried to talk about it, Ryan would shut him down before he could even really suggest it. He figured he’d just have to go about it and see what happened.

Ryan whined beneath Shane’s hands, trying to roll his hips against Shane’s before letting out a frustrated groan as they were held down against the bed. “Shane, c’mon, fuck.” They’d been going at it for awhile before Shane finally worked up the courage to let Ryan get mouthy—it would work better this way, he figured. It’d get Ryan to shut up for awhile at least.

Shane smiled at Ryan, looking down at his boyfriend with a content gaze before he finally gave in to his boyfriend’s demands. “You’re so needy, baby.” Shane hummed through his teeth, shallowly thrusting into Ryan. He didn’t give him what he needed immediately just to piss Ryan off, and it seemed to work as Ryan’s fingers dug into Shane’s shoulders harder.

“Don’t call me baby.” He replied, clenching his jaw. “If you don’t fuck me harder, I’m going to kill you.” Ryan murmured, trying to pull Shane closer to him.

“Sounds hot.” Shane thrusted into Ryan harder, hips falling into a quick pattern that matched Ryan’s needs. His boyfriend moaned loudly beneath him, his breathy cries a welcome noise to Shane’s mind. Shane pushed one of Ryan’s thighs up higher, smiling absentmindedly as Ryan gasped in surprise at the movement.

“Fuck.” Ryan cried, head tipping back into the pillows. Shane couldn’t take his eyes off of Ryan’s exposed throat; it looked so inviting, to just wrap his hand around Ryan’s neck and squeeze would be so simple. Shane barely thought twice before he finally reached out, hand resting lightly against Ryan’s tanned skin. He felt Ryan’s Adam’s apple bob beneath his thumb, the pad of his thumb tracing over the skin as a warning before he squeezed the column of his throat lightly.

“Jesus, Shane.” Ryan breathed out beneath Shane’s hand, his own hand moving on top of Shane’s hand and squeezing his hand tighter. Shane’s nails dug into the side of Ryan’s neck, not hard enough to hurt him too much but hard enough to bruise. He knew Ryan would like that. “Just like that.” Shane could only nod absentmindedly, watching Ryan with heavy eyes as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend.

His thrusts became sloppier as Ryan fell apart more quickly beneath his grip; his hair stuck to his slick forehead, cheeks flushed a pale pink to match the rest of his blissed-out look. He barely noticed as Ryan’s hand found his cock, jerking himself in time to Shane’s thrusts. It was only moments later when Shane was applying more pressure to Ryan’s neck that his boyfriend came messily on his stomach, crying out with a shallow breath. Shane released Ryan’s neck, replacing his hand with his mouth on the side of his boyfriend’s throat. He kissed at the impending bruises, thrusting into Ryan’s hole a few more times before he stilled, coming inside of Ryan.

He hummed contently as Ryan’s fingers moved to rest on Shane’s shoulders, nails dragging across his skin and leaving pale pink marks in their wake. Shane slowly pulled out, his own hands resting on Ryan’s shaking thighs before he rolled over beside him. Shane pressed another kiss to Ryan’s neck before he looked up toward his boyfriend, laying back into his pillow. “You okay, baby?”

Ryan faux glared at the pet name before his face softened. “Yeah.” He said, voice still breathy. “I didn’t know you were going to do that.”

“Yeah,” Shane replied awkwardly, glancing away from Ryan for a moment. “I probably should’ve asked before I did that—sorry.”

Ryan shook his head, clearing his throat. “I—liked it.” His reply was quieter and Shane laughed a bit, face falling as Ryan blushed and glanced away.

“No, I mean—I thought you would. I liked it too.” Shane said, moving to lace his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Ryan nodded, yawning quietly before he moved closer to Shane. He threw an arm over his boyfriend’s torso, head laying against Shane’s shoulder. It didn’t take long before his breathing evened out—Ryan had been worked up the entire day up until Shane could get him home and take him apart, Shane figured he was exhausted.

* * *

 

Ryan groaned a bit as he woke up, stretching his arms out as he rolled over onto his back. He tried to avoid waking Shane up as he climbed out of the bed, not bothering to slip his boxers back on from the night before. He would just be returning to bed—it was early and he didn’t actually need to start getting ready for work until awhile later. He was good at killing time laying in bed, especially when Shane was around.

It was fifteen steps into the bathroom and a flicker of a light-switch before Ryan couldn’t help but inhale sharply as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. There were his normal markings from Shane littered across his torso and hips, although this time they were paired with a gorgeous purple bruise in the shape of Shane’s hand in the center of his throat. He stepped closer toward the mirror to inspect the bruise; he figured it would fade quickly, it wasn’t incredibly dark and he knew that Shane would insist he cover it up anyway. It was still a nice contrast against Ryan’s skin, the hues of blue and purple standing out against his fairly tanned skin and it quite practically made him weak in the knees.

Ryan made quick work of returning to the bed that held his boyfriend’s sleeping figure, crawling on top of Shane’s hips without a word. His boyfriend stirred beneath him and Ryan hummed quietly, moving a hand through Shane’s hair before he leaned down to press a kiss against Shane’s jaw. Shane sighed contently, hand moving to Ryan’s thigh as a sign of his consciousness and Ryan grinned against his skin, nipping at Shane’s jaw before he moved his mouth toward his boyfriend’s ear.

“You made me look so good.” Ryan murmured, warm breath heavy on Shane’s eardrum. He peeks out behind his eyelids, grip immediately tightening on Ryan’s thigh as—he assumes—Shane sees the markings left on Ryan’s neck.

“You made yourself look good.” Shane replied groggily, leaving Ryan to ponder what he meant. He didn’t want to ask in the moment, far too focused on the large, warm hand that was now wrapped around his half-hard cock. Ryan groaned against Shane’s jaw as he moved his lips back to the skin there, pressing an open mouthed kiss there. He sighed contently at the warm drag of Shane’s hand on his dick, shifting his hips closer to meet Shane’s long strokes.

“This hurts my hand.” Shane murmured, the noise vibrating across Ryan’s skin. He nodded, kissing the space between Shane’s jaw and his neck. Ryan lifted a hand to his mouth to spit into it before he replaced Shane’s hand with his own, quickly finding a pace to match his eager mind. Shane’s mouth found its way to the bruise on Ryan’s neck—the bruise that he made, the thought of it made Ryan groan out happily. He bit Ryan’s skin, sucking a bit at the sore skin and Ryan gasped quietly. He was so eager under Shane’s mouth, so ready for what his tired boyfriend had to offer him.

It didn’t take long before Ryan was moving his free hand to Shane’s bicep, gripping his arm tightly before he was coming on Shane’s chest. He groaned begrudgingly beneath Ryan, pouting at the sight of Ryan’s come on his chest. “This would be sexier if it wasn’t seven thirty in the morning, you fiend.” Shane replied, swirling his fingers through Ryan’s come before he raised his fingers to his mouth to suck his taste off of his fingers. Ryan let out a breathy laugh at the sight of Shane, crawling off of his boyfriend with limp legs.

He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a damp washcloth, rubbing the rest of his semen from Shane’s chest before he tossed the washcloth into the hamper with a quiet ‘Kobe!’

Shane snickered beside him, pulling the duvet back over his chest. He pulled Ryan back into the bed with him, pressing a kiss against Ryan’s shoulder as he moved his pliant boyfriend into the little spoon position. “Wake me up in thirty minutes.” Shane murmured into his shoulder blade.

“You gotta wake me up first.” Ryan punctuated his statement with a yawn, stretching out to grab his phone to set an alarm. “Solved our problem.” He replied, words dying off on the tip of his tongue as he realized Shane was already fast asleep against his back.

* * *

 

Neither of them spoke as Ryan brushed his fingers across his concealer-covered neck, their eyes meeting briefly before Ryan shifted lower into his seat in an attempt to shrink lower under Shane’s gaze.

He just followed his boyfriend’s silent command to follow him to the bathroom after the meeting. If they exited fifteen minutes later with fresh bruises on Ryan’s knees and Shane’s face flushed and lips raw, no one else said a word about it either.


End file.
